The heart wants what the heart wants
by DracoLuciusMalfoy1980
Summary: Hermione's hurt, but in what way? How has this affected her and what will happen? Will she recover? Foes become unlikely friends. What is to come?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

00

Going back to school after everything that happened seemed like something that would never happen to Hermione Granger, she thought she could never face it, but there she was, boarding the Hogwarts express to begin her redo of 7th year, trying to keep herself from turning around and leaving.

"Come on Hermione, you can do this. Pull yourself together." She chants in her head, mentally wanting to run away and never return.

The train pulls away from the platform and Hermione wanders down the train with her trunk, looking for the carriage where Ron and Harry would be and after a few minutes of looking she locates them, not far from the top of the train. She slides the carriage door open and enters, her trunk trailing behind her.

"Hermione, nice to see you!" Harry exclaims, getting up and pulling his best friend into a well needed hug while Ron stacks her trunk on the luggage rack.

"Right Harry, budge over it's my turn." Ron says while shoving Harry out of the way and pulling Hermione into one of his bear hugs that she secretly loved.

"It's so good to see you guys." Hermione sighs as she sinks into the seat, Harry and Ron following suit.

"Where's Ginny?" She questions, only just realising her friend wasn't there.

"She's sitting with Luna and Neville." Harry says, "She should come along later." He adds.

The friends sit in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say to the others, until Harry breaks the silence.

"Is it just me, or did you guys debate on whether to come back or not?" He asks, a little awkwardly.

"I was debating coming back, but I realised I wanted to come back and try and get things back to normal." Ron says.

"I couldn't decide whether to come back or not, I didn't think I'd be able to face it." Hermione says, a feeling of relief washing over her as she realises she wasn't the only one who couldn't decide.

00

The Golden Trio spoke about anything and everything until Hermione excused herself to go and get changed. Stepping out into the corridor, Hermione felt a significant amount of weight lift from her shoulders. Harry and Ron were feeling the exact same way she did, it was normal.

She headed in the direction of the toilets but was caught off guard by a voice calling her name.

"Hermione!" She heard the voice call again and turned around. She was shocked by who had called her name. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What is it, Malfoy?" She asked, trying to make her voice sound strong, while inside she wanted to run. Seeing Malfoy brought back memories. Memories she had fought so hard to forget.

"I just want to talk to you, can you give me five minutes?" He asked, a slight quiver in his voice.

"I really-" she started.

"Please?" He asked.

"Okay, 5 minutes." She said.

Draco pulled her off to the side, Hermione clueless about what he could possibly want to talk to her about. He fiddled with his finger and refused to make eye contact.

"Hermione, I-I…" Draco stuttered, staring at his shoes as if they were the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

"Take your time." Hermione says, in a voice she hoped was comforting.

Draco looks into her eyes and says the words she never thought she'd hear from him.

"Hermione look, I just wanted to apologise for everything. The way I treated you over the years was horrible and you didn't deserve that at all. I'm sorry for not stepping in and helping you at the manor and I'm sorry that you had to go through that because it should never have happened but it did and I can't change that but I just want to apologise. You don't have to accept, you can keep on hating me but I really need you to know that I'm sorry. I hope we can make amends but if not then I'll accept your wishes and leave you be." Draco rushes out, not pausing for breath. This had obviously been on his mind.

"Th-thanks" Hermione manages to stutter out after getting over the initial shock that Draco Malfoy had just apologised to her.

"Do you think you could ever be able to make amends with me, start fresh?" Draco asks, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'd like to start fresh." Hermione says holding out her hand. "Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." She adds.

"Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you." Draco says taking her hand and shaking it.

"Are you going to get changed?" Draco asks, noticing the messenger bag slung over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Hermione says, forgetting that was where she was going in the first place.

"Well I'll let you get on your way and I shall see you back at the castle, Hermione Granger." Draco drawls, his signature Malfoy smirk plastered on his face.

"I shall see you there, Draco Malfoy." Hermione says, before turning to walk away. She walks a few yards before turning just in time to see Draco enter his carriage and disappear.

What had just happened? What had caused the sudden change of heart? What did this mean?

Hermione walked to the toilets, mind reeling from her recent conversation. What had gotten into Draco Malfoy?


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say a huge thanks to Unicorn20023 for helping me, you should check out her fics.**

00

Draco's POV

I can't believe that just happened! I can't believe Hermione Granger made amends with me! I never thought it would happen!

Draco walked into the carriage to see Blaise and Pansy cuddling.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something?" Draco laughs.

"Course not." Pansy laughs, sitting up and looking at her best friend.

"How did it go?" Blaise questions, not getting anything from the look on Draco's face.

"It was good, she agreed to start fresh." Draco says, a real smile creeping onto his face.

"Good on you Draco, I'm proud!" Pansy beams.

Draco slides into the chair and sighs.

"I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders." Draco says.

"You would do, this has been on your mind for sometime. I'm just glad everything worked out for you." Blaise says.

"Me too. You deserve to be happy, even if you don't think you do." Pansy adds, smiling comfortingly at Draco.

"I just hope you're right." Draco says, looking out the window at the Scottish countryside.

00

Entering the Great Hall was hard. This was a place where there had been so much pain and suffering during the war. It looked good as new, as if it had never been through a war.

Hermione wasn't paying attention to the sorting, she could faintly hear Ron moaning that it was taking too long and that he was hungry but she couldn't care less.

Her mind was still on what Draco said. He was sorry. She still couldn't believe it.

She looked over to the Slytherin table to find the blond already looking at her. A slight blush crept up her cheeks as she smiled at him, he returned the smile.

Wait, did she really see that? Had Draco smiled, not smirked, smiled at her? What was happening?

Hermione turned her head towards the last of the students being sorted and could see out the corner of her eye that Ginny was watching her.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asks looking at Ginny

"What was that?" Ginny asks, gesturing towards the Slytherin table.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione says.

"Don't lie to me Hermione, I can see, I have eyes." Ginny says, sounding annoyed.

"Okay, okay. Don't make a big deal about it. I'll tell you later." Hermione says.

"Good." Ginny says just as the sorting ends and the food appears.

00

In the common room later that night Ginny was bugging Hermione to tell her.

"Why can't you just tell me?!" Ginny whines.

"Not now! Wait till everyone is in bed." Hermione snaps.

They didn't have to wait for long until the common room was empty.

Ginny looked at Hermione and she sighed, this was going to be fun.

"Well when we were on the train I left to get changed and heard someone calling my name, I turned to see who it was and it was Draco." Hermione starts.

"Oh it's Draco now is it?" Ginny jokes.

"Oh shut up" Hermione laughs.

"Well what happened next?" Ginny asks

"He told me he needed to talk to me and asked for 5 minutes, so I said okay." Hermione says, fiddling with her fingers.

"H-He said he sorry for everything. He said he wanted to start fresh and asked if I would start fresh. I said yes." Hermione says, looking at her shoes.

"WHAT! Hermione why would you do that? You know what he did or for better words what he didn't do!" Ginny shouts.

"It's up to me whether I forgive him or not and this year is supposed to help me. I don't need you shouting at me. It's my decision to make. I want to believe he's changed and there's only one way to find out." Hermione says annoyed.

"I'm sorry for shouting, it was just a shock. I take it Harry and Ron don't know?" Ginny asks.

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way for now thanks." Hermione says.

"You're going to have to tell them eventually that you and Malfoy are now, what, friends?" Ginny says.

"I know. But how can I explain it to them when I don't even understand it." Hermione says.

"I'm going to bed, I'm too tired to think about this." She adds, getting up from the couch and heading for the stairs.

"Night 'Mione" Ginny calls.

"Night Gin." Hermione says.

 **If you have any ideas for the story just send me a pm or drop a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy:))**

00

Several uneventful days had passed for Hermione after her conversation with Ginny. She had done nothing but bombard Hermione with questions she didn't know the answers to. That was until Hermione had decided she had had enough.

"Merlin Ginny! Do you ever shut up?" Hermione snaps, turning to look at Ginny.

"You don't have to be so rude." Ginny says and walks off to the Great Hall, leaving Hermione in the corridor.

"Hermione!" She jumps at the use of her name and turns to find Draco walking up the corridor towards her.

"Hi" Hermione says glumly.

"What's up?" Draco asks, sensing something wrong.

"I snapped at Ginny." Hermione says, feeling bad, knowing she would have to find her friend and apologies.

"Well, aren't you a little ray of pitch black this morning." Draco laughs.

"Hahaha, very funny aren't you" Hermione says, voice laced with sarcasm as she walks off in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Yes I am, is that you just noticing." Draco laughs as he follows Hermione.

"All jokes aside, what's wrong Hermione?" Draco asks, looking at her, concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Hermione says, not meeting his eyes.

"Hermione, I've seen you the last few days, you're not your normal self." Draco says, wanting to know what was bothering her.

"I'm just not feeling well. I'll be fine." Hermione says, not daring to look him in the eye for fear of emotion showing in hers.

"Okay, I'm here if you need me." Draco says as they reach the Great Hall.

He opens the door for her and she enters, saying goodbye and heading to the Gryffindor table.

She sits down in front of Ginny and looks at her friend who is playing with her bowl of cereal, Harry and Ron looking between the two girls in confusion.

"Listen Gin, I'm really sorry for snapping at you. I didn't mean it, I don't know what came over me." Hermione says, not taking her eyes off her best friend.

"It's okay Hermione. I'm sorry. I haven't shut up since we spoke so it's no wonder you snapped." Ginny says looking up to meet Hermione's eyes.

"I really need to talk to you Ginny, can we go outside for five minutes." Hermione asks pleadingly.

"Of course." Ginny says, as she and Hermione get up and walk out into the courtyard.

Before Hermione can even get the words out Ginny asks, "is this about Malfoy."

All Hermione can do is nod.

"Thought so." Ginny says.

"I-I think I may like him. Maybe just a teeny tiny bit." Hermione says, looking down, bracing for the shouting, the screaming, the lecture, but none of that came.

Instead she felt Ginny's arms wrap around her and heard Ginny's voice in her ear whisper, "I know."

"Wait, what do you mean you know?" Hermione questions, very confused.

"Hermione, come on. I'm your best friend, it was obvious you liked Malfoy." Ginny laughs.

"Well that made this so much easier." Hermione laughs awkwardly.

"Come on, let's get back to breakfast, I'm starving." Ginny says, taking Hermione's arm and walking back into the Great Hall.

00

I can't take this anymore, I need some space!

Hermione pushes her books away from her and stands up, getting strange looks from her friends.

"What's wrong?" Ron asks.

"Nothing. I'm going for a walk." Hermione says, walking out of the common room.

She walks for ages until she finds herself in the astronomy tower. This is where it all went wrong, she thought. She sat down on a windowsill and pulled her knees up to her chest, not holding back what she'd been holding back for days. She cried, so hard. For everything that had happened.

She sat there for a while crying, until she was pulled back to reality by a hand resting on her shoulder. She moved her head from her knees to look up into the grey eyes that belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.

"I knew there was something wrong." Draco says, sitting down next to her and pulling her into his arms.

She was shaking uncontrollably, sobs racking her whole body. Draco's stomach tightened and tears formed in his eyes as he looked down at the girl in his arms, he was the cause of this. He had stood by and watched her be tortured and never did a thing. How could she forgive him when he couldn't forgive himself.

"Shh, it's okay. No one can hurt you anymore Hermione your safe." Draco says soothingly, rubbing her back, blinking back tears. He had to be strong.

She slowly calmed down, the shaking stopped and her breathing slowed. A few sobs still escaped her lips but she was calming.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asks.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to hold your hand." Hermione whispers.

Draco takes Hermione's hand in his with his other arm round her waist. He leans against the wall, pulling Hermione closer to him and stares out the window, thinking about what could have led this strong women to be crying her eyes out in the astronomy tower.

They stay like that for a while before Draco whispers in Hermione's ear, "I think we should be getting back now."

Hermione gets up off of the windowsill, Draco following suit and wipes her eyes.

"Thank you Draco." She says.

"No problem, as i said, I'm here for you." Draco says.

They leave the Astronomy tower and head in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

"Isn't the Slytherin common room that way?" Hermione questions, pointing to the stairs.

"Yes, but I'm not letting you walk back by yourself." Draco says, walking on.

"If you insist." Hermione says, following on, secretly happy that he's walking her back.

They walk in silence until they make it to Gryffindor tower.

"Thanks for everything Draco." Hermione says looking up into those grey orbs once more. If you weren't careful you could get lost in them.

"It's my pleasure." Draco says. "Goodnight Hermione." He adds.

"Goodnight Draco." Hermione says and whispers the password as Draco turns and walks away.

With one last glance back at Draco, Hermione walks through the portrait, thinking about how good it felt to be in Draco's arms.

And also how good he smelt. She knew she liked that smell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just want to add in here, if you don't like my story, don't read it. It's that simple.**

 **That out the way, enjoy:))**

00

Draco's POV

Stepping back into the Slytherin common room, Draco felt he could finally breathe again. He couldn't believe the scene he had come across. It had made him want to break down but he knew he had to be strong for Hermione.

Noting the common room was empty given what time it was, Draco headed up the stairs for bed, sleep was off the cards tonight.

"Hey Drake, where were you?" Blaise asks as soon as he steps foot in the room.

"I went a walk." Draco says, as he walks past Blaise to put his pajamas on.

"Something happened, what is it?" Blaise questions.

"Nothing happened." Draco says, not wanting to think about the way he had found her.

"Draco, I can tell a mile away that you're lying to me." Blaise says.

"I went a walk to the Astronomy tower and found Hermione in tears." Draco blurts out, his heart aching.

"Merlin Draco! Is she okay?" Blaise asks.

"She's okay now, thank Merlin." Draco says.

"Are you okay?" Blaise asks, wishing he hadn't when he sees the look on Draco's face.

"Of course I'm not okay! Imagine walking in on Pansy crying her eyes out, knowing you were the cause of her pain. How would that make you feel?" Draco asks.

"I never realized how much you cared for her." Blaise says.

"Blaise, I love Hermione Granger with all of my heart and I will do whatever it takes to make that girl mine." Draco says.

00

"I can't believe he found me like that Gin, now he's going to pity me and I don't want that." Hermione says.

"I'm sure he won't. By the sounds of it he wants to help you." Ginny says.

"He'll think I'm weak." Hermione whimpers.

"No he won't. You're the strongest person I know Hermione, if Malfoy doesn't see that then he is most definitely a ferret faced git." Ginny says.

"Thanks Gin, you always know how to make me feel better." Hermione chuckles.

"Come on, let's get to bed. Got to be ready for potions first thing." Ginny laughs

An audible groan can be heard from Hermione, they share potions with the Slytherins. That would be interesting.

00

The walk to breakfast that morning was horrible. Hermione was dreading seeing Draco. Last night had changed her view of how she felt about Draco. She knew without a doubt that she loved Draco but she had to put her feelings aside as he would never think of her that way. Or would he? She would never know. Who knew what went on in Draco's mind?

When they made it to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table, Hermione looked up and locked eyes with the blond Slytherin. The look he gave her was not one of pity, but one of sadness and concern. This had not been what she had been expecting at all. It still made her want to get up and leave none the less.

She broke eye contact and Ginny looked at her in concern but didn't say anything. Hermione was grateful, she didn't want Harry and Ron to find out. They'd hit the roof if they knew she was talking to Draco, especially after what happened last night.

The time to go to potions grew nearer and nearer, and soon enough they were sitting in the potions classroom.

Hermione noticed Draco stealing glances at her whenever he could and it was making her uncomfortable. She ignored him, until he walked past her desk and dropped a note on her desk. Looking up Hermione watched Draco stroll back to his desk and sit facing away from her, talking to Blaise.

Thankfully no one saw what had just happened so Hermione opened to note.

"Meet me in the courtyard at lunch?" Was all it says.

Hermione looked up to find Draco looking at her, obviously waiting for her answer. All she could do was nod. That seemed to be enough for him as he truned back around and stopped stealing glances at her.

The bell rung signaling the end of class and Hermione couldn't get out of there quick enough.

Classes dragged in before lunch and Hermione sat twiddling her fingers waiting for the bell to ring for lunch. Finally it rung and Hermione practically ran out of the room in her haste to get to the courtyard.

She walked out to find Draco already there sitting on a bench, looking out at the black lake.

"Draco!" Hermione called.

He turned and smiled at Hermione, "come and sit down." He said, moving up the bench.

Hermione sat down but refused to look at him.

"Hermione, look at me." Draco says, taking Hermione's hand in his.

She looked up into his eyes and couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Draco, I-I..." Hermione stutters, not able to find the words she wants to say.

"It's okay, I'll talk, all you have to do is listen." Draco says softly.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that last night. I want to help. I want to make sure that you never feel that pain ever again." He says, tears welling in his eyes.

"I can't promise to fix all your problems but I can promise you won't have to face them all alone." Draco says, tilting Hermione's chin so she's looking up at him.

Cupping her face in his hands, he wipes away her tears and pulls her close to him, vowing to be strong.


	5. Chapter 5

00

The next morning saw Hermione sitting at breakfast when the morning owls swooped in. An owl came swooping down and dropped the newest edition of the Daily Prophet in front of her.

"Let us know if there's anything important." Harry says.

Hermione's face drops as she reads the headline on the front page.

 _DEATH EATER BREAKOUT_

"What is it?" Ron asks, seeing the look on Hermione's face.

"Look at this." Hermione says, gesturing to the paper.

Looking over Hermione's shoulder, Harry and Ron begin to read the paper.

 _DEATH EATER BREAKOUT_

 _In the early hours of yesterday morning, Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange were reported to be missing from their cells in Azkaban. There is an ongoing investigation within the ministry to try and locate these men. Do not approach these men if seen. The Minister will release a statement later on today._

"I can't believe they've escaped! How the hell did they manage that?" Harry says, sitting back down.

"Who knows, but I hope they're found soon." Hermione says, fear lacing her voice.

"I'm sure the Aurors will find them soon." Ron says, trying to lighten Hermione's spirits.

She just glares at him.

Hermione gathers the paper up in her arms and stands from the table. Looking over to the Slytherin table she spots Draco. He looks up and she gestures towards the door. Excusing herself, she walks towards the doors and out into the courtyard. Not five minutes later, Draco appears.

"Have you seen this?" Hermione questions, practically throwing the paper at him.

Draco reads the front page, his face growing pale.

"No." He whispers before throwing the paper to the ground.

Hermione sits down on the bench beside them, Draco following suit.

He takes Hermione's hands in his, his eyes being drawn to her left forearm. Her scar.

Hermione, noticing where Draco is looking, pulls her sleeve down to hide her scar.

"No, Hermione, don't be embarrassed." Draco says.

He pushes her sleeve back up to reveal the most traumatic thing she has ever had to endure. She can't bear to look at it, so she turns away.

"This is a reminder of what I had to go through because of those horrible people and now two of them have escaped and I'm scared. No scrap that, I'm terrified." Hermione says, shaking.

Draco, not knowing what to do, pulls Hermione into his arms and rubs her back.

"I won't let anything happen to you Hermione, you're safe here."

00

Lucius's POV

"Finally, the plan is underway. I can't wait to see the look on his face." Lucius drawls, excitement evident in his voice.

"You won't need to wait long if the plan works." Rabastan says.

"Maybe this will make him finally realize what he's done." Lucius says.

"Are you sure no one will know where we are?" Rabastan questions.

"Of course not you blithering buffoon." Lucius says. "No one's been here for years."

"You're right, no one will ever think to look here." Rabastan laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

00

"No! No! Get away from me! Leave me alone!"

"Hermione!" Hermione shoots out of bed, covered in a cold sweat, shaking.

"It was just a dream 'Mione, you're okay. There's no one here." Ginny says softly, comforting her friend.

"It felt so real Gin." Hermione whispers.

"Lie down and go to sleep, you're safe here." Ginny says.

As soon as her head hits the pillow, Hermione falls into a dreamless sleep.

00

Lucius POV

"Is everything in place Rab." Lucius shouts to Rabastan.

"Of course it is, all we need to do is follow through with the plans and Draco isn't going to know what's hit him." Rabastan laughs.

"We want him to know it's us and that we're a threat, will he know?" Lucius asks.

"Yes. Yes he will. There will be no mistaking that we're behind this." Rabastan says.

"Good." Lucius laughs, "My son needs to know where he stands and this is definitely going to put him in his place."

00

"Draco!"

"Yeah?"

"You zoned out for a minute there, are you okay?" Hermione asks, looking at him with concern.

"Yeah I'm okay thanks, just a bit tired." Draco says.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything." Hermione says turning back to her book.

They were currently sitting in the library after dinner, studying.

A few hours later...

"Do you think we should call it a night?" Draco asks, nearly falling asleep.

"I think we should." Hermione says, standing up and putting her books in her bag, Draco following suit.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Draco asks.

"No thanks, I'll be fine." Hermione says.

"Well bye then, I'll see you tomorrow." Draco says giving Hermione a hug.

Taking one last look back at Draco, Hermione decided to go for a detour before going to bed, instead heading in the direction of the Astronomy tower.

Settling herself down in the astronomy tower, Hermione pulled out her book and began to read.

Just as she was getting up to leave, a figure emerges from the shadows.

"Hello Miss Granger." Lucius drawls.

Speechless and frozen to the spot, Hermione just stares at Lucius.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here Miss Granger, am I right?" Lucius asks.

"Y-yes." Hermione says.

"Well all will be explained in due time." Lucius says.

Before Hermione had a chance to react, she felt a strong pair of hands grab her from behind and she felt the familiar tug of apparition.

00

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asks Ginny.

"No, the last I seen her she was in the library with Malfoy." Ginny replies.

"The library's been shut for a couple of hours now, do you think we should go and see if we can find her?" Ron asks.

"Yeah, let's go and find Malfoy." Ginny says, leaving the common room.

Arriving at the wall to the Slytherin common room, Ginny knocked.

The wall slid open to reveal Blaise.

"Ginny? What are you doing here." Blaise asks. Spotting Harry and Ron his nose wrinkles in disgust. "Potter, Weasley, what do you want?"

"Blaise, is Draco in, we need to speak to him, now." Ginny asks.

"Hold on, I'll go and get him." Blaise turns and walks back into the common room, the wall sliding shut behind him.

Not a minute later Draco emerged from the common room.

"What is it?" He asks, annoyed at being disturbed.

"Have you seen Hermione, she hasn't come back to the common room." Ginny asks.

Draco pales. "What do you mean she hasn't come back." He all but yells.

"Exactly what she said Malfoy, Hermione hasn't come back." Harry says.

Draco stops for a minute, trying to think where she could possibly be.

"Shit." Draco says, hitting a sprint for the Astronomy tower.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaims as he, Harry and Ginny take off after Draco.

Bursting into the tower, Draco sees straight away that Hermione isn't there.

"She isn't here!" Harry says, coming up beside Draco.

Not trusting himself not to be mean, Draco keeps his mouth shut and runs his hands through his hair trying to figure out where she could be. Just as he's about to turn and leave, he notices Hermione's book lying in the corner.

"She's been here." Draco says as he picks up the book.

Flicking through it, writing at the back catches his eye. There in red ink, is a note addressed to him.

"We have your mudblood, Draco. You'll never see her again. This is your fault, you dragged the Malfoy name through the mud by keeping company with her sort. Keep the book, she won't be needing it where she's going. LM RL."

Draco slowly closes the book and looks up at them with tears pooling in his eyes, not caring that they'll see him cry.

"They have her." He whispers. "What the hell are we going to do now?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's such a short chapter but I thought this was the best place to end it. If anyone has any things they want to see happen in my story either PM me or leave a review**

00

"This is bad! This is really bad." Draco says, slumping down to the floor.

"What? What's bad?" Harry asks.

"Hermione." Draco says, "my father and uncle have her and I don't know where, here read this." He adds, pushing the book towards Harry.

With Ron and Ginny leaning over his shoulders, Harry reads the note, his face dropping with every word.

Before anyone has anytime to react, Ron roars and launches himself at Draco.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MALFOY!" He screams. "WE MIGHT NEVER SEE HERMIONE AGAIN AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!"

Landing a blow to Draco's face, Ron is dragged backwards by Harry.

"Ron!" Ginny screams. "It's not Draco's fault."

"RON! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! THIS ISN'T MALFOY'S FAULT! CAN'T YOU USE YOUR BRAIN FOR ONCE IN YOUR GOD DAMN LIFE AND THINK INSTEAD OF JUST OVER REACTING AND GETTING ANGRY?!" Harry roars at Ron, Ron taking a step back.

"YOU'RE REALLY DEFENDING HIM?! IF HERMIONE HADN'T BECOME FRIENDS WITH HIM THEN SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE AND NOT AT THE MERCY OF LUCIUS MALFOY AND RABASTAN LESTRANGE!" Ron yells back.

"YES I AM DEFENDING HIM, NO ONE ELSE WILL!" Harry screams, his face going red with rage.

"UGH!" Ron huffs, "I'M LEAVING, I'LL FIND HERMIONE ON MY OWN!" Ron shouts, turning and leaving the astronomy tower.

"Wow..." Draco says.

"I was not expecting that." Ginny says.

"Thanks Potter." Draco says.

"Don't mention it." Harry says, "I don't share Ron's opinion, it's not your fault."

"Me either, you can't blame yourself for this." Ginny says.

"But it is though, if I had just left her alone none of this would've happened." Draco says.

"No! You can't think like that. You need to have a clear head if we have any chance of finding Hermione." Harry says.

"We need to go to McGonagall." Ginny says, heading for the door.

"Come on." Harry says to Draco, following Ginny.

'I will find you Hermione, even if it kills me...'


	8. Chapter 8

00

Hermione POV

My feet hit the ground and I'm thrown to the ground. My head was spinning and I have no clue where I am.

"Weren't expecting that were you, Mudblood?" Lucius sneers.

"Where's your Gryffindor courage now, eh?" Rabastan laughs.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"Because you have stolen my son and he needs to know where he stands. You have made him bring shame on our family." Lucius says.

"No Lucius, you drove your son away by forcing him to become a death eater!" I snarled.

As quick as a flash, Lucius strode forward and slapped me, causing me to fall to the ground.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Lucius spat, as Rabastan grabbed me by my hair and dragged me backwards, chaining me to the wall.

"You've no Slytherin Prince to save you now, Princess!" Rabastan laughs, exiting the room with Lucius and leaving me in the dark.

'Please.' I plead under my breathe. 'Please help me.'

00

Ron POV

Entering the library, I head for the pureblood section. There has to be something somewhere.

"Mr Weasley, what are you doing here? The library closes in half an hour." Madam Pince, the librarian states.

"I'm just looking for a book, I won't be long I promise." I say, hoping she'll leave me alone.

"Very well." She says, turning and walking back to her desk.

I walk down the isle and stop when I come face to face with the book I was looking for. I reach out and grab the old, heavy tome and sit down at one of the tables.

"Malfoy...Malfoy...Malfoy..." I mutter, skimming through the book, until I come across his name a list of his properties.

'Condition-

Burned down.

Bought over.

Knocked down.

Locked off.

Prime condition.

Prime condition.

Prime condition.'

"That limits the Malfoy properties to 3." I say to myself.

"Lestrange properties..." I repeat my actions, coming across the list.

'Condition-

Damaged.

Auctioned.

Derelict

Prime condition.

Prime condition.

Prime condition.

Prime condition.'

I slam the tome closed, burying my head in my hands, tugging at my hair.

"Seven possibilities!" I growl out. "How on earth am I going to manage this?"

I scribble down the addresses, slip the tome back in its place on the shelf and dash out of the library determinedly.


End file.
